


Entrusting his Heart

by greenteamatcha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Zoro - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Law POV, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Top!Law, Trust Issues, lawzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteamatcha/pseuds/greenteamatcha
Summary: Zoro and Law are the strong, silent types in their respective crews. They don't need words, don't need to talk about things like feelings, or relationships, or their pasts. It's part of what draws them to each other. As a distraction before their imminent doom awaiting them at Dressrosa, Law begins a physical relationship with Zoro but isn't sure how to ask for more than what he's given.In which a series of miscommunications leads to weeks and weeks of irrational jealousy, irrational denial of that jealousy, and pining. Lots and lots of pining. And, of course, it's all Luffy's fault.





	1. After Punk Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> My dumb shipper brain be like man i love Law and Zoro, theyre such cool characters. I love these two so much on their own, I'll like them even more TOGETHER. And so, after reading everything in the lawzo ao3 tag and running the lawzo pixiv tag dry, this fic is born. I plan for this to take place over multiple arcs (from after Punk Hazard until them leaving Zou) so be wary of spoilers! I apologize in advance for this mess of a fic, it's gonna be so self-indulgent. But that's what writing fic is for amiright!!! Anyway, this is how I imagine these dumbass, dense af swordbois getting together. Enjoy.

Law doesn't want to think about it. But he has to. He has to consider every possibility, every factor that could go wrong from here on out. Every little detail that slips his careful eye right now could end them all.

Had he missed anything? What if Joker doesn't meet his demands? (Entirely possible.) What if Caesar found a way off the Thousand Sunny and escaped? (Doubt it.) What if using Caesar as a hostage would back-fire on him somehow? (More likely.)

Would the Straw Hat crew turn on him after they reach Dressrosa once he reveals he's not there to bait Kaido, but is out for blood, particularly of the Donquixote variety? (At this point, he honestly isn't sure, but the captain he's allied himself with seems pretty unpredictable and open to sudden changes in plans, if not causing them himself so his chances here are looking hopeful, but he'd rather stick to the plan.) Would this all even matter if Doflamingo kills them all the instant they step foot onto Dressrosa? _What if--_

A solid, rubbery arm claps him on the shoulder, knocking Law's hat to the side along with his onslaught of hypothetical situations and pessimistic line of thinking. At the same time, the motion nearly startles the Den-den Mushi from his surprised hands. "Oi, Traf! You sure look stressed out for someone who's just came back from a party with a buncha marines!"

Who else could the hand's owner be other than the ever-grinning, straw hat-wearing Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy, his new allied captain who was cheekily chewing on yet another meat bone ( _Where did he even get that?)_  while chuckling good-naturedly as he peers curiously at the snail shell receiver back in Law's firm grip. "Eh? Whatcha doing with that?"

His words, slightly muffled by a bone jutting out from his mouth, made Law only just barely hold back a sigh. He settles on rolling his eyes instead as he readjusts his spotted hat.  _How laid-back could you be when your lives are on the line?_ He can feel one of his eyes twitch slightly. Shielding his internalized panic behind an annoyed tone of voice, Law shrugs off Luffy's arm and turns his back to his still-chewing ally. "Shut up for a second, Straw Hat-ya. Don't bother me right now. I'm about to do something."

The younger captain has the gall to look disappointed when Law turns back to the Denden Mushi to dial a certain number and, after a brief moment of patience, listens in on Baby 5's faint sobbing and Buffalo's cursing and complaining through the snail. Law frowns, waiting. He tries to (and mostly successfully) ignores the petulant pout on Luffy's face when he glances back to make sure he won't be disturbed.

Luckily, it seems like the Straw Hat's captain has lost interest in Law's business anyway, chucking his now-meatless bone overboard before stretching over with rubbery arms to grab hold of a fishing Usopp. Before the sniper’s able to yell about their losing their latest catch, Brook cracks a joke about having nothing but bones as Law heads toward the back of ship, hopefully where there isn't as much noise. He doesn't forget to drag a crying Caesar along with him, rattling Seastone handcuffs and all. 

Law isn't surprised to find Zoro napping in the shady corner once he reaches the back of the grassy area on the boat. The first mate of the Strawhat Crew cracks his single eye open as the Captain of the Heart Pirates approaches and tosses a blubbering Caesar a couple feet in front of him. He closes it again to resume his nap when he finds he's currently not needed. Law's about to apologize for interrupting Zoro's midday nap before hearing footsteps through the receiver. He stops and brings the Denden Mushi closer, and hears a familiar voice who is coincidentally dismissing apologies of his own from the decapitated heads of Baby 5 and Buffalo.

Law takes a quiet breath, expecting this. The big fish has taken the bait. Law grins as he places the speaking end of the snail shell to his lips.

Finally. The plan begins.

 

————————-

 

The deal has been made.

What happens next is up to Doflamingo now. Law hangs up the snail phone with an air of finality just as he hears the beginnings of a protest by Joker. He smirks, satisfied with having the last word. Law can’t help just feeling a little smug cutting the line before Joker could make any demands, which would be nothing more than desperate pleas at this point. It makes him feel in control, which was something he hasn’t had in a while during these past two years.

“You’re looking pretty satisfied with yourself.” A rumbling voice from the shade comments, mid-yawn and eyes still closed. (“Room.”) Law uses Shambles to switch the Denden mushi out with a rock he left on its original platform and swaps a whining Caesar out with his _nodachi_ and a couple blades of grass from the main deck.

Zoro continues, stretching those broad shoulders as he folds his hands behind his head, casual. “You think he’ll do it?”

Law doesn’t answer right away. He’s honestly not sure. If all goes according to plan, Doflamingo will not just have Kaido pissed at him, but the Marines stationed in Dressrosa as well. Ideally, he’d have the best tactical advantage if he killed Caesar just before he returned him to Joker, so he’d lose his Shichibukai title, his kingdom, _and_ his provider of SMILEs all in one fell swoop (with the added bonus of a Yonko and the World Government after his head). But, then again, when has anything gone according to plan for Law? He sighs, almost forgetting that Zoro’s now staring at him with a single dark eye, looking like he’s expecting an answer.

“It’s out of my hands. We can only hope Caesar is enough to convince him to quit,” Law finally responds, sticking with the reality of the situation instead of giving the other a direct answer. The answer that would let his plans take root and bring their hopes to fruition. Because it’s true, as much as he doesn’t like this slight loss of control.

Even though Law is the one who started this whole plan in the first place, he’s now forced this whole situation to a momentary standstill, waiting for the enemy to decide what happens and leaving him and his allies in the dark. The most he can do now is just sit around and wait for the morning paper before planning their next move.

Since he isn’t leaving the Thousand Sunny anytime soon, Law figures he might as well get some valuable opinions from his allies, now that he has some.

“What do you think, Zoro-ya?” Law asks, genuinely curious, as stands before the other’s carefree posture, looking down at him with crossed arms.

His reputation as a Shichibukai looms before him like a shadow, especially as one who’s supposedly allied himself with pirates. Even though he _said_ he wouldn’t betray Luffy, Law could turn on them at any time under the guise of assisting the World Government. His height and his cold demeanor, who he is in general, should be intimidating. But not to Zoro, who seems to fear nothing along with his childishly energetic captain. Zoro, ever-serious, tilts his chin up at him with a fierce look in his eyes.

“The way I see it, whether he takes the deal or not, this ship just have one less noisy nuisance and we’ll have one less pain in the ass Shichibukai on our hands.” His tone is light-hearted despite his vicious grin.

Law blinks, unsure for a moment if Zoro was referring to Caesar and Doflamingo or Caesar and himself. Either way, he couldn’t help but admire the other swordsman's straightforward thinking.

Law huffs an amused breath. It’s not quite laughter, but something close. “I suppose you’re right,” he muses, propping his _nodachi_ alongside Zoro’s three _katana_. “As long as you all make it out alive, there’s nothing to worry about, is there?”

He takes off his speckled hat and hangs it from his Kikoku, running his fingers through dark messy hair.  

“No,” Zoro says then, suddenly with his gaze sharper and more critical. Law freezes in his motions, surprised. Zoro grits his teeth, turning to face Law fully. “If you’re gonna be calling us an alliance, you better start including yourself too.” He then pauses and turns away, flustered as if surprised by his own outburst. Law is stunned into silence. He swears he sees the tips of Zoro’s ears turn pink while his back is turned. He would’ve never expected that Zoro of all people would be so quick to include him. Then again, maybe the first mate of the Straw Hats takes after his captain more than he thought.

Law wonders what it’s like, to be able to blindly trust somebody, before remembering he actually _had_ somebody like that. To trust. He recalls hearts on a pink button-up, a big fluffy black-feathered overcoat, and an equally big stupid grin. Law can’t hold back his laugh this time. Zoro peeks back at him with a raised brow when he hears it.

“Alright then. _We_ all better survive until the end of this mess then.”

Zoro hums in agreement, satisfied with his answer, and smiles. If he had been embarrassed before, Zoro seems to have forgotten all about it. He leans back on his arms and watches as Law takes a seat by him, separated only by their weaponry. They’re both quiet after that, in a comfortable silence, not saying anything because there’s no words that can really describe their exchange. The light rocking of the Thousand Sunny over the ocean waves do little to disturb the duo, a silent bond settling over the both of them.

Law’s no longer towering over him, instead sitting with him, side-by-side. Like equals.

Like allies.

 

\----------

 

They run into each other a lot after that night.

It’s most likely because there’s only so many other places to be on a ship to kill time that doesn’t involve eating or sleeping.

There’s more to it than that, though.

They only have three or four days left until they split up at Green Bit and Dressrosa and Law can’t do anything besides sit and wait for time to crawl by. So he wanders around, wanting to make good use of the time he has left. He needed someplace quiet where could be alone with his thoughts. Someplace where he could sit and think without being disturbed. It shouldn’t be too much to ask for. In fact, it should’ve been easy. The Thousand Sunny is huge, much larger than his submarine, and he was on board with less than half as many crew members. How hard could it be?

It was actually pretty damn difficult. Besides the railing by the main deck where he sleeps every night, Law has yet to find a place even remotely resembling peace and quiet.

The main deck is out of the question. Whether it’s Brook practicing his violin or his different geometric angles against the ship’s mast (some kind of joke completely lost on Law), Chopper grinding and drying herbs on the grass and snapping at Caesar whenever he tries tampering with his medicine, Usopp growing smelly plants for ammo for his slingshot, Luffy throwing himself across the ship and causing general mayhem on the hour, or Franky yelling about being super while maintaining the ship’s integrity caused by said mayhem, Law couldn’t find even a semblance of peace (much less, _quiet)_  there at all. No one on this ship knew how to stay still, it seems. There was always something boisterous, new and interesting to be making, breaking, or fixing. Sometimes, all three at the same time. None of which were activities that interested Law in the slightest. It was always noisy and chaotic and Law has absolutely no clue how Robin can get any reading done out here if it was like this every day. He learned very quickly to try looking indoors for his peace and quiet.

The kitchen is the cook’s territory. It’s not like Law wants to make anything for himself anytime soon. He had always treated meals as a bothersome necessity. Food is fuel, and when his body needs it, he eats. His allies though, like with everything else, do things differently. Law had grown accustomed to just grabbing a plate from the kitchen countertop in his submarine before heading back to the Captain’s chambers or the outer deck to eat. Since mealtimes with the Straw Hats seem to always involve everyone at a dining table eating together (with a more festive and energetic atmosphere that involves more chatting and squabbling and scarfing down food before Luffy can get to it), Law hasn’t been able to (and also hasn’t tried to) skip any meals yet. It doesn't seem like the most peaceful place, though. Law has too much company while he’s trying to get himself fed, anyway. He’s not even hungry at the moment, so he moves on to the next room. Besides, having a cook that went back and forth through the kitchen door every few hours to serve the girls and yell to everyone else that food was ready didn’t appeal much to Law anyway.

Next had been to attempt reading. A good book always helped with centralizing his thoughts and focusing his attention. He could learn something new while he was at it. It was unfortunate that the room containing all of  the books on the ship was the one designated as the navigator’s space. The door to the room is closed, which means it's occupied, and Nami's busy. He considers using Shambles to steal into their library just to browse their collection, but ultimately decides against it. Judging from the multitude of lumps on Luffy’s and Sanji’s heads after they had disturbed her in the middle of working, Law figures she must be a formidable opponent. Although he doesn’t question her loyalty to the Straw Hats, she’s a force to be reckoned with nonetheless. He had made a mental note to avoid doing anything that will involve having her nasty temper (and her fists) directed at him. He decides to ask to browse their selection of books later, after Nami leaves the room.

The aquarium room was the closest he’s gotten to peaceful ambiance. It was usually empty, quiet, and calming to be in. Even though being surrounded by ocean water made him a bit uneasy, Law eventually found that the water blocked out most of the sounds from the upper deck, making the environment soothing and serene. Peaceful. Quiet. The shining sunlight reflected dimly from the swaying blue waters and rocked in a soft cadence with the ship. Law let himself relax on the soft seats, elbow propped on the aquarium sill at he stares past his reflection in the thick glass. The various colorful fish drifting by behind the glass made it easy to let his mind wander, gaze distant as he thought about how nice it could be to swim underwater if he weren’t a Devil Fruit user.

That train of thought was abruptly halted when somebody (most likely, no, definitely Luffy) decided to throw a shark into the aquarium tank and Law watched in horror as all of the little fish he had been admiring were eaten alive.

Law doesn’t visit the aquarium room much anymore.

That just leaves two more rooms besides the bathroom, Usopp’s and Franky’s workshops, and where everyone sleeps. All that’s left for Law to explore is the sick bay and the observation tower. Law, although a doctor himself, isn’t so desperate as to feign illness just to lock himself in the former quite yet.

When Law climbs through the hatch entrance to the crows nest, he didn’t think he’d  find a weight training room up there. The room itself was a cylinder, round edges lined with window panes and couches slotted neatly between wooden walls. Walls lined with racks of weights, towels, and training equipment were organized neatly, except for a couple weights scattered on the floor that currently being used. The room was well lit enough from the surrounding sunlight outside, but the sun was almost starting to set. It would be too dim to see the outside in maybe an hour or two. Law might as well enjoy the view while it lasts. He steps up into the crow's nest.

And doesn’t miss another kind of view, though.

In the center of the room was one shirtless Roronoa Zoro. His bare skin glows bronze against the setting sun, sweat glistening from his bare back. He was in the middle of toweling off sweat from his latest set of reps, but paused when he hears the hatch door open. The three bars of thin gold on his left ear sparkle prettily and catch Law’s eyes as Zoro turns his head. He's startled when he turns back to look at Law, surprised to find someone else up here.

They nod in greeting and Law closes the hatch behind him before heading to one of the windows. On his way there, Zoro picks up a rod with a weight on it that’s about as tall as himself and thicker than both his biceps and torso. He does so with a practiced ease that both startles and impresses the Devil Fruit user. As a swordsman himself, Law wonders whether such insanely heavy weights would do Zoro any good in a fight when his _katana_ are so light. Then again, his technique comes from his strength and his strength comes from years and years of training like this. It catches Law's interest. When Zoro begins removing the weight from the rod to put away the pieces, Law admits only to himself that he’s disappointed he missed the chance to see Zoro’s frankly ridiculous training methods.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Law says, looking out the window, even though he figures Zoro’s probably just finished on his own accord.

He admires the view of the ocean from this new vantage point, briefly glimpsing down at the antics on the ship’s main deck. He props Kikoku on the wall next to the couch, noticing it’s where Zoro places his three swords, as well. He removes his hat and hangs it on Kikoku before sitting down and facing the fellow swordsman.

“Nah,” Zoro grunts as he's putting the last of his equipment away. “I was just finishing up anyway.” He stretches his arms above his head and Law suddenly can’t seem to be able to look away from Zoro’s flexing triceps as sweat drips from his neck to pool into the dips of his collarbones. His pectorals are taut as he draws in a deep breath and stretches. The way his back cracks must be satisfying, judging by the way Zoro groans and sighs in relief afterwards.

Law briefly wonders if Zoro would let him do more than just watch. To show him how else he could make that body flex and bend...

He swallows. Hard _._

When he’s finally able to tear his gaze from Zoro’s rippling biceps and muscular physique, Law tries to remind himself why he’s here in the first place.

Right. He came up here to think. Be alone with his thoughts. To do something besides sit around and wait for days to go by. He glances at the couch adjacent to him and finds old newspapers from News Coos scattered about. Many seem to be from at least two years ago, when the Straw Hats hadn't made a comeback yet, but a couple are more recent. He picks one up. It’s an article from around that time, two years ago. From Marineford after the war. The one where Luffy rang the bell announcing a new era, with 3D crossed out and 2Y tattooed on his arm. _What does it mean?_ It doesn’t matter, not anymore. It’s over now. It's almost nostalgic actually, if he really thinks about it, how long ago just two years feels. Law can feel darkness clouding his thoughts.

_Two years ago had been such a laid back time, compared to this. It had been before Law had made the choice to act alone. On this path of vengeance and anger and hatred. Before he separated from his crew. Before he became one of the Shichibukai. Before he found out about Joker. Before he stationed himself at Punk Hazard only to be used like an idiot. Before—_

“Hey, could you keep it down a bit?” The sound of Zoro’s voice interrupts Law’s bitter reminiscing. He sounds slightly irritated, as if _Law_ was the one causing a ruckus and not whatever his crewmates were doing outside. In the time it took for Law to pick up the newspaper and look at Luffy’s picture, Zoro had put his green coat back on, tied with the usual red sash. He’s sitting on the floor, posture poised, cross-legged, and eyes shut. Concentrating on something. Law doesn't want to interrupt him, but...

“.....I didn’t say anything.” Law hopes his deadpan tone conveys his confusion.

“Stop being so tense. I can hear you thinking from here.”

One of Law’s eyes twitch. _That doesn’t even make sense_. “I don’t want to hear that from someone who’s either drinking or sleeping the day away.” He knows he’s being petty but he doesn’t care. He has his reasons for being tense. He's not like Zoro, who's probably unaware of the possibility that they may all die in three days time, if not sooner. 

“Not sleeping.” The other grunts. “Meditating. Be quiet for a bit.”

 _That wasn’t my point,_ Law wants to retaliate. His irritated response sits on the tip of his tongue. He bites back those words, though. Calms down. Takes a breath. There’s no point in arguing over something small like this. He didn’t come here to start a fight. He goes back to reading the paper but loses interest. He already knows what happens next. Law folds up the paper on Marineford and picks up a different article. This one’s more recent. It’s about a few missing children’s reports from the Marines. Several of them, actually. “A group of kidnapped children had their rescue ship sunken out at sea by a storm,” it reads. A shipwreck. No survivors. Law turns the page over and sees a picture of one of the girls and is briefly shocked when recognizes her face. She was one of the children from the Biscuit Room. He had treated her and all of the other kids in the SAD tanker for severe drug addiction due to Caesar’s “candy.” Unlike the rosy cheeks and shining eyes from the newspaper's Missing Persons picture, Law distinctly remembers their pale faces before surgery, their eyes hollow and empty from years and years of ingesting drug-laced candy.  She and the rest of them wanted to go home so badly. _What if her family thinks she’s dead? That she’ll never come back? They would never know what had actually happened to her._ Law grips the paper too hard and crumples it. He has the urge to leave the room and punch Caesar in the face. But then he takes a moment to consider the whole picture. He had a part in this, too, in a way.

_If he had known what other experiments Caesar was up to besides Joker’s SMILEs, he could have helped them. If only he knew about the gigantification experiments in addition to the artificial Devil Fruits, he could’ve prevented their candy dosages somehow. If he had even thought to delve deeper into Caesar’s lab, those kids could’ve been home much sooner. Instead he had been looking only after his own selfish goals, blinded by revenge—_

“You’re doing it again.” Zoro sounds less irritated this time, and more amused. Like he’s enjoying Law’s cycles of self-inflicted mental torment. “Stop thinking for a bit.”

Zoro says it like it’s an easy thing to do. _Stop thinking?_ Telling Law to stop thinking might as well be the same as telling him to stop breathing. His eyebrow twitches involuntarily. His active thinking and problem solving skills are what kept him alive these past two years, and before then too. As if he'd just be able to stop an instinct he's honed to survive since childhood.  Annoyed, Law tosses the crumpled old newspaper aside. He doesn’t want to admit it, but the combination of his thoughts running rampant and the uncharacteristically soft, playful tone of Zoro's voice  have him more exasperated than he should be.  _How can he be so damn calm?  How can he be so composed when he knows what's about to happen?_ His frustrated response comes through grit teeth. “I can’t just shut off my thoughts so easily.”

“You don’t need to shut them off. Just put them aside for a bit. Come back to them later.”

Law’s kind of surprised that Zoro’s simple logic makes sense somehow. It dawns on him that Law had never thought of that himself. He doesn't like putting things off until later. It's unlike him to go into anything without a plan. He can't just put aside his fears in favor of...just not thinking about them. That was why he began wandering through the Straw Hat’s damn ship in the first place though, wasn't it? It had been to kill time (to find time to think). To do something besides waiting around doing nothing (sitting around and thinking). Thinking is all he has left to do.

Okay, maybe he has been thinking a little too much. And maybe, just _maybe,_ he’s been amplifying his worst fears and regrets and replaying them over and over in his head. Thinking of the worst possible situation and how to remedy it. Thinking about the next step to the plan, even thinking of new potential plans should the next step go wrong. Law catches himself.

Thinking. He’s doing it again.  _Damn it_. 

“You need a distraction,” Zoro continues, his eye  somehow darker than before as it trails up Law’s form. His gaze is somehow sharper, looking Law up and down as if mentally testing him. Sizing him up. It’s the eye of a demon, a wild beast.  Ferocious. Alluring. Untamable. Zoro’s stare is aimed directly at him, pierces right through him. Law starts to feel a combination of heat and fear coiling in his gut.

 

"I doubt there’s anything you could do that would distract me from my own head, Zoro-ya.” Law replies, suddenly tense and unsmiling. It’s a lie. A bluff. Zoro was distracting him before, has been distracting him, is _still_ distracting him. He already has every ounce of Law’s attention. Law schools his expression into one of indifference, careful not to let his uncertainty come through.

“Oh?” Zoro doesn’t miss how Law’s phrasing sounds like a dare, a _challenge_. The green-haired swordsman rises from his spot on the floor, steps closer to where Law’s sitting. “But you’re plenty distracted now, huh? You must have a lot going through that head of yours.”

_Don’t tell me he’s—_

Zoro stands right in front of him, never breaking eye contact. Despite being just a scant few inches shorter, Zoro’s presence dominates the space in a way that his height never could. Law can’t finish his own thought. Instead, his heartbeat leaps to his throat when he distinctly remembers their positions had been just like this the first time he boarded the Thousand Sunny. Only reversed. Zoro’s the one looming over him now, the glint in his eye sharp, like his swords. Swords that would cut him and bleed him dry if he didn’t handle him carefully.

It’s in that moment when Law recalls Zoro’s infamous nickname, the one the marines still call him, even after he went off to join a pirate’s crew. _Pirate Hunter Zoro._ _How fitting._ If Law hadn’t been in an alliance with the Straw Hats, he might’ve mistaken Zoro’s change in tone for the murderous intent of a hunter. In that feral grin he would’ve seen bloodlust, but Law thinks he knows better now. Maybe it was for a different type of lust.

Law licks the corner of his bottom lip. He can almost taste the tension in the air. Zoro’s gaze follows that subtle movement and cuts off their staring contest abruptly, that dark eye shifting somewhere off to the side. _Was he embarrassed? Maybe feigning indifference?_ Law can’t place it, but he recognizes a kind of hunger shining in Zoro’s irises.

Law wouldn’t mind sating that hunger if he were allowed to have a taste himself. He doesn’t mind being hunted, but he won’t go down without a fight.

Zoro’s leaning in now. They've become stiflingly close, noses almost touching. Casually resting a tanned hand that suddenly feels too hot on Law’s shoulder, Zoro’s yanking him even closer. They were face to face, and now they were cheek to cheek. Law can’t tell if the heat making its way up his neck is from the other’s hand on his shoulder or the arousal curling in his gut. Probably a mix of both. When Zoro’s lips move to his ear, they skim along Law’s piercings, his breath hot against two thick bands of gold. Law stiffens, spine tingling and too stunned to move, too afraid of ruining the moment, too busy imagining that mouth somewhere else.

In a low voice Zoro says into the curve of his ear,

“Let’s duel. A few round of sparring’ll take your mind off things.” His tone easygoing, delightfully enthusiastic in its innocence.

And for Law, it’s the least romantic thing he has heard today. Something in his heart cracks. Law thinks it's his hopes and expectations.

_Of course all that Zoro was insinuating had been sparring. Just sparring, and nothing else. He really should've seen this coming. The only things this man is capable of thinking about at any given moment are fighting, drinking, sleeping, training to get better at fighting, and eating. Probably in that order. He was just that simple-minded, that straightforward. There was no other man on earth who was worse at reading the mood. Of fucking course._

He mentally berates his fellow swordsman before berating himself immediately afterwards. Why had he been so quick to jump to conclusions? Zoro was undeniably attractive, but was that in itself an invitation? It couldn't have been. _Stupid._ The _one_ time he's thinking with his heart instead of his head and Law ends up disheartened, defeated _._ He's not even surprised. He's a goddamn fool who had gotten his hopes up.

_Why did he have such high hopes for something to happen anyway?_

Law wants to shove Zoro away from him for messing with his head like this. But he doesn't.

Instead, he lets out an exasperated breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. All of his built up tension leaving his shoulders in a rush, Law leans back against the back portion of the couch immediately, trying not to look too crestfallen. He thinks about Zoro’s offer. The other had a point.

Zoro’s plan was a good one. Sparring was a pleasant distraction in some ways. It would take his mind off of his surrounding problems, sure. Let him ground himself against an opponent, locked in a duel with all of their attention on each other. It would be a mental and physical challenge, figuring out his partner’s fighting style upclose. Law did like picking apart his enemies during their clashes, though, countering their strikes only to have them counter his own. But battle strategy and predicting his partner's movements became an exhausting thing very quickly. And Zoro was a seasoned fighter. He knew how to take out his opponents with brute force, sheer power behind each of his blows. Law’s swordsmanship might not be bad, but even he knew Zoro would be holding back in a duel between them. Besides, Law had stronger talents elsewhere.

Usually, simulated fighting like sparring sessions stressed Law out more than help him calm down. If his stamina couldn’t keep up, Law’s movements wouldn’t be able to keep up with his plans. The longer the battle lasted for, the more likely it was that he was going to lose. It was why Law preferred more underhanded tricks to obtain victory in actual fights. He liked his battles short and sweet. Zoro seems to want to distract Law for as long as possible. He’ll draw out their fight. Wear him down. Try to exhaust them. Tire them out.

There are other ways to do that. Ways that both he and Zoro could benefit from instead of this.

Zoro’s now turned away from him off to his right. Law glances at him from the corner of his eye. He must’ve mistaken his sigh from earlier as acceptance to his challenge, because he's already enthusiastically reaching for Kikoku’s sheathe and his own white sword. The hand that’s still on Law’s shoulder _burns_.  

“I have a better idea.” Law looks up at Zoro, mouth turning up at the corners in a smirk as he tilts his head up.

Law wants to get revenge. It burns in his blood, running as hot as the hand on his shoulder. Vengeance was his life mission, after all. He'll have hell to pay for this. Zoro toying with his heart, even unintentionally, will be faced with retaliation somehow, returned in two-fold. If fighting was Zoro's lifeblood, quick thinking and thorough planning was Law's. If Zoro could be a merciless tease without realizing it, Law wonders how he'd react to some _innocent_ teasing himself. If Zoro got flustered enough, how flushed could Law make him? How much could he take before begging him to stop? There's a crueler, more mischievous side of Law that he can no longer suppress. His pale grey eyes darken.

 _I suppose the mood isn’t completely lost,_ Law thinks. He had a plan in mind. Law could remedy this, like with everything else he does for the sake of others. This, though, Law does this for himself. He just has to take matters into his own hands.

Law grabs Zoro’s hand, the one on his shoulder, with his left hand. Intertwines their fingers, keeping their hands together there. Zoro freezes, not expecting the contact. Law's right hand reaches to where Zoro holds onto their swords. He still hasn't let go of them yet, but his grip is loose. Sweeping past that occupied hand, Law traces his fingertips along Zoro's lower palm and inner wrist. Caresses the sensitive flesh there. Law hears Zoro's shaky breath before hearing two swords fall to the ground, clattering against the wooden floor where they’re no longer propped against the wall.

Law smiles. He doesn't even have to look up to see his expression to know he has captured Zoro's attention. His right hand continues its exploration up Zoro's arm. His slender fingers dip into the long sleeves of that half-opened green coat. They travel higher, stroking his thick wrists and muscular forearm, leaving a cool trail along the heated skin. Law knows he runs cold, but he appreciates Zoro's shivers nonetheless. He's mildly surprised that Zoro hasn't protested against his gentle touches, hasn't flinched away from his cold fingertips. _But maybe he's too shocked to move._

Law chuckles at the thought and feels up Zoro's left arm, pressing curious fingertips to the tight cords of muscle and hot skin there, sensual. (His inner elbow is ticklish, but the information isn't useful to him. Law keeps it in mind, though.) Law brings his hand back to Zoro's wrist, circles his fingers around to keep a loose grip on it.

Law isn't finished with his teasing quite yet. Although Law's left hand had been preoccupied, their fingers are still on his shoulder, still intertwined. He moves their linked hands now, and Law brings their laced fingers to his lips. Presses kisses to each digit at the first joint, and a final one to the pad of his thumb. His intention should be unmistakable. Holding his hand at the wrist, Law nibbles on the fleshy pad of Zoro's index finger gently. Nips it, teasing. Hears Zoro's breath hitch at the sensation. Laughing softly, Law opens his mouth. Grins at Zoro wickedly before sucking on the digit. Passes every bend of his finger painstakingly slow, all the way to the knuckle. Laves over it with a hot tongue. Zoro's ears flush pink first. Then his neck, his forehead. And finally, his cheeks are flushed, warm with such a pretty red. Law likes this look on him.

Zoro tastes like salt and absolute filth. Not that he minds. Actually, part of Law wishes his finger was something bigger, something large enough to force his jaw to relax, fill his mouth, hit the back of his throat.  

It's pretty apparent that Zoro does too. When Law peeks up at him again, Zoro’s pupils are blown wide and starting to glaze over. Law pays special attention to tracing the length of his tongue alongside Zoro’s finger. When Zoro's low moan slips from his throat involuntarily and reaches his ears, Law stops then. He slides his index finger out of his mouth with a wet sound, and doesn't miss how Zoro makes a noise from the back of his throat when he does so. It sounds somewhere between a satisfied groan and a needy whine. He tries to pull his hands back, only to meet resistance in Law’s unrelenting hold on him.

Law still isn't letting Zoro go so easily. He doesn't release his grip on his wrists and extends them out in front of him and Zoro instead. Zoro looks dazed, eye clouded over in desire. He's panting and doesn't seem to register that his arms are being held out in front of him, more distracted by how roughly Law's fingers grips his toned forearms. Recalls their irreverent touch to his left wrist and hand moments ago. His hands are big enough to loop around his wrists, but just barely. Zoro can't seem to take his gaze off his hands. Off his spit-slicked finger. _Good._

Law uses those arms and tugs Zoro's body to him with more forcefully than necessary. He had meant to just drag his face down to his, kiss the flush from his face, taste the heat from him directly. Instead, he ends up with a lapful of an unexpectedly pliant Zoro, who still hasn't protested this change in plans at all. _Oh well. This works too._  

Zoro ends up straddling Law's legs, kneeling in a wide stance around where Law sits. His thighs hovering just above the tent in Law’s speckled jeans. Zoro’s face is still infuriatingly above his, but Law has him on his knees. Zoro’s legs are spread over him, but he’s a bit unbalanced. Unstable. While his eyes are still hazy from getting his finger sucked off and he's unfocused after getting yanked into his ally’s lap, Law takes advantage. When he nudges Zoro’s knee with his own, Law gets those thick forearms wrapped around his neck as Zoro is forced to sit  down heavily in his lap as his knees tilt sideways, giving way. They’re now face to face, with Zoro’s the the tiniest bit higher from sitting on Law’s thighs. Finally. A dark, almost black eye meets two pale grey ones. Law licks his lips. He's about to lean in—

 

But it’s Zoro who leans down first and closes the gap between them for a heated kiss, much to Law's surprise. It turns dirty in an instant. Zoro hugs Law’s head to him where his arms are still wrapped around his neck, crushing their mouths together. His thin lips open easily, giving way to fierce teeth and an invasive tongue. Desperate for contact. Zoro kisses like he fights. Rough, aggressive, and trying to dominate him with sheer willpower. Not that Law would just  _let_ him. 

 

Law decides to change the pace. Slow things down a little. To take some control back from Zoro’s ravishing mouth. He breaks from their lip-lock, catching back some of his stolen breath. Zoro’s leaning back in already, impatient. So eager. Law lets their lips touch, but this time, it's Zoro who opens his mouth hungrily. Where Zoro tried to eat him alive, Law savors, his tongue stroking along the inside of Zoro’s mouth experimentally. He licks at his teeth, tasting his tongue. Then deeper. He brushes past the inside of his cheeks with a slight pressure with the tip of his tongue. Zoro leans into him more, melting into his lap. Goes higher. Pokes and rubs the hard palate right before it reaches the fleshy soft part of his throat. Zoro hums, a shiver crawling up his spine. Law does it again. Zoro arches his back a little in return. He does it one more time. Law feels Zoro's fingers twist into his dark hair, a moan muffled into their mouths. When they finally part for breath, Zoro’s left panting in his lap.

Law doesn’t stop. His lips continue his experimental exploration along Zoro’s jaw. Towards his ear, and to that pierced lobe. His breath is undeniably hot against the shell of Zoro’s ear, so he blows into it softly. Zoro’s breath hitches, eyebrows creasing together. He must be sensitive here. Just as he suspected.

Law nibbles at the top of his ear first. Feeling Zoro quiver against him, he then traces the rest of the curve with his lips, reaching the three solid lines of gold of his earrings. He touches all three against his mouth, enjoying their cool metallic chill against his feverish lips. He takes the glimmering bars into his mouth, keeps two between his teeth before he _tugs_.

“ _A-aah….”_

The sound escaping Zoro’s lips comes from behind Law’s ear. Law realizes then that Zoro is _clinging_ to him, arms in a stiflingly warm hold around his neck as he’s moaning almost directly into his ear.  In that moment, Law thinks this is all going _too_ well. He was glad that this was the direction Zoro took with his teasing, and his eager reciprocation is appreciated, but he’s not sure if they should stay like this. If they could stay like this, now or ever. Would they become a one night fling? Law doesn't want to admit he feels an ache in his chest at the thought of Zoro doing this with someone else. But he  _must_ have had some prior relationship. There's no one in their right mind who wouldn't Zoro if they swept him into bed, just like this. No one would refuse those perversely spread thighs, the lewd curve of his hips. That indecent look in his eye. Not even Law. The instant Zoro starts trying to grind his hips against his thigh, Law pauses. He reaches up and finds Zoro’s hands still wrapped around his sweaty neck. Unwinds them so he can breathe. So he can speak. Zoro's leaning back, his hands idly fidgeting with the material of Law's shirt, sitting patiently but confused.

Before they can do anything more than this, Law has to be sure of something first.

“I’m assuming this isn’t your first time, Zoro-ya.” Law hates how rough his voice sounds already. Not just how _wrecked_ just a little kissing and grinding makes him, but also how bitter he sounds. He drops the teasing overtones that brought them up to this point. Zoro doesn't seem to know how to respond. The bright pink that dusts Zoro’s cheekbones is different from the heated flush reddening the rest of his face. He shakes his head. No it isn’t. So Law had been right.

Zoro tries grinding his clothed hips against Law’s thigh again, trying to get friction where there isn’t enough. Not with these clothes on, at least. His glare is telling him to _get on with it already._ Law’s hands reach to still Zoro’s hips. Tries to hold his body in place.  _No, not yet._  He finally stops after Law plants a light kiss on Zoro's broad chest. Right over his heart. It's more soft than sexual, but Law doesn't regret doing it. Zoro stills then, and doesn't move. 

Alright then. Next order of business.

“I want to keep going, but I need you to tell me.” Law continues, looking at Zoro with utmost seriousness. He wants to make himself clear before the fog of lust has the chance to cloud his judgement. Law's heart squeezes almost painfully. “Will we do more than just this?” And because Law also has some instinct of self-preservation left, he adds, “Will your crew accept this?”

Law leaves his questions out in the open and, with them, takes the situation out of his hands. Whether they continue this is up to Zoro. Both right here, right now and from now on. Law leaves the choice up to him, but he can't help but gaze up helplessly at Zoro's suddenly unsympathetic expression, his eyes wordlessly pleading. Zoro doesn’t so much as hesitate, his earlier passionate desperation barely held back by self control of steel.

“My crew don’t need to know who I do in my spare time,” Zoro’s voice is so deep and so confident, but his breath is uneven and as equally wrecked as Law’s. “My captain has nothing to do with this, and he doesn’t have to know. I'm doing this because I want to. That decision is mine and mine alone.”

That’s what Law wants to hear. His grip tightens on Zoro’s hips again, feeling the hardness of his hipbones there. So solid, so strong. He brings one knee up to rub against where Zoro needs it the most, back to teasing again. Zoro's not expecting it then. Law smirks as he watches the man above him bends into the touch, just barely able to choke back a moan.  

“As for my first question?” Law doesn’t like repeating himself, but he wants to be sure.

Zoro takes one of Law’s hands that’s splayed against the green of his coat covering his hips. Brings his digits up to his mouth. Makes direct eye contact with Law when he kisses the letters on his tattooed fingers. Laps at the inked letter E on his pointer finger. Law gets the picture.

Zoro positions Law’s hand around behind him to a place just slightly lower than his hips. To the junction between his thighs. Law pinches his round ass. Zoro hisses but his teeth are sharp and smiling, thighs quaking in anticipation.

“Depends on how well you can top me.”

Law _hates_ how cocky Zoro looks when he says that, leering down at him from his slightly higher position. As if Law wouldn't be able to rise to the challenge. As if he would back down, now or ever. Zoro purposefully underestimates him to rile him up. Law can see through the ruse so easily, but it doesn't stop him from yanking down Zoro's coat from his naked shoulders, indignant but also eager to please. 

(He says he hates it, but knows from the aching throb on his heart that he’s already falling for it. _For him._ )

Law doesn’t hold back after that. Zoro’s green coat pools behind him, revealing bare shoulders. Exposes his chest. Strips the red cloth from around his waist with deft fingers. Zoro’s trying to get Law’s sweater off of him with matching fervor.

Zoro can’t seem hold back after that either.

  


——————

  


They leave the observation deck the following morning sweaty and red-faced, with tousled hair and disheveled clothes. Their swords are not on them, laying forgotten on the floor of the crow’s nest in favor of cleaning up from….other strenuous activities. Law’s smug expression is hidden under his speckled hat when he notices Zoro trying to hide a slight limp as he makes a beeline for the shower. If anyone notices that Zoro’s more flushed and sore than usual after his workout from yesterday, nobody seems to mention it.

  


——---------

 

That time in the crow’s nest is the only time they have to do it. But their arrangement was a better distraction than Law could’ve ever asked for.

 

They’ve run short on time, but Law hopes that if they all survive Dressrosa, they could do this again sometime.

 

It’s the first time in a long time that Law looks forward to something that isn’t revenge.

 


	2. All of Dressrosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law catches feelings. He pushes them aside because he's got bigger fish to catch, or tries to at least. It's just that Zoro never seems to be able to leave his thoughts entirely, even when he's planning to die.

“No.” Law says. Again. For the thousandth time.

 

“Oh, come on! Just once! It matches your hair and everything!"

 

“Absolutely not.” If Law had been annoyed by Luffy's antics before, he's getting  _ really  _ pissed now. Luffy had forced him to accomodate for his impulsive and spontaneous decisions before, but not this time. He'll definitely stand his ground this time. He won't be bullied into-- 

 

"Tra-guy." Law freezes for a second. 

 

With his straw hat overshadowing his eyes, Luffy almost looks  _ serious _ . His fists are on the ground, squatting over like he's preparing to lunge at him. They're suddenly facing each other in a stand-off, and Law's  _ nodachi _ is half-drawn. He might actually use it if Luffy keeps this up. The fake black mustache is still in the Strawhat’s clenched fist. 

 

_ What a stupid thing to be fighting about...but still... _

 

Law grits his teeth in disgust at just the sight of it. That dumb thing is never going to get close to his face. He should've cut up the damn thing when Luffy first found it from Usopp's junk drawer and was waving it around, getting Franky and Brook to wear it. Now it's Law's turn, apparently. 

 

Not if Law can help it. 

 

As someone who  _ actually  _ takes care of his facial hair, a fake mustache is downright insulting. Even as a joke, it's going too far. The stupid thing's even curled at the ends, a prop straight out of a shitty disguise ensemble. Not that he'd expect anything less from Usopp's junk collection. Law scoffs. It's  _ mocking  _ him. 

 

The rest of the Straw Hats on the deck are either listening in or laughing at his plight. Nami and Robin are probably exchanging bets. Damn them. He doesn't have time and energy to waste on this. Law wonders again why he had formed an alliance with such a stupidly reckless crew headed by an equally stupid and reckless captain. Law curses when he sees the pink of Luffy's Second Gear spreading across his arms and legs. 

 

Luckily, one of the less stupid ( _ but  more stupidly cute)  _ members of the Strawhats intervenes before either of them makes a move. 

 

“Maybe you should give it a rest, Luffy! He really doesn't want to wear it," calls the crew's doctor. Even with his cutely innocent and childlike demeanor, Law can appreciate his voice of reason, something that his captain is obviously lacking. "I won't treat either of you if you guys get really hurt!!"  Law chuckles at that, figures the young doctor is bluffing and would treat their injuries regardless, but Luffy visibly deflates with a harsh sigh as his skin returns to its normal color. Law takes that as his cue to sheathe Kikoku without another word. 

 

"Fine," Luffy straightens up coolly and fixes his signature hat. "But only because getting Traf injured without letting him get treated is a shitty thing to do." 

 

Law's brow twitches in anger. "I'm a doctor, Mugiwara-ya." He bites his lip before he can let _as if I'd be the more injured one anyway_ slip out. He knows there’s no point in arguing with someone as thick-headed as Luffy. Besides, he doesn't want to take the obvious bait. Law clenches his fist around Kikoku and has to remind himself all of the reasons why he shouldn’t stab his own ally on his own ship in front of his own crew. But all of the tension from before is gone when Luffy starts throwing a tantrum about the mustache all over again. Law somehow finds it in himself to be the mature one and turns away with a huff instead. 

 

“You're no fun, Toraoo! Come oooon!" Luffy whines and grumbles without the angered heat from earlier. The way he drags out the syllables of Law's stupid nickname grates on his ears and pisses him off. Even with Law's back turned to him, the Straw Hat captain doesn't know when to shut his goddamn mouth. Luffy continues his childish whining and stretches his arms towards Law, mustache still in hand.  _ “ _ It’s not like it’ll actually stick forever….”

 

“I know that, idiot.” Law snaps with a glare. He smacks away the damn mustache-clad rubber hand that poorly tries to sneak toward his face. Luffy snaps his arm back to its normal length, crossing his arms with a frown. "I'm not wearing the fake mustache, Mugiwara-ya.” 

 

“Eeeeeh?? Why??!” 

 

Suddenly, the little tanuki doctor runs past Law and towards Luffy. “He’s already got facial hair, Luffy! Let me try wearing it!" Chopper cries, jumping into the conversation as he jumps up to reach the mustache in Luffy's hand, but is too short to reach. Law smirks when he sees it's Luffy's turn to play keep away. "I haven't gotten to try it on yet!"

 

"Haah?? Why do you wanna have a mustache? You have hair everywhere already!” 

 

"I-it’s not the same thing!! I can’t grow a mustache like you people!" Chopper lunges again for the mustache dangling from Luffy's outstretched fingers. "Luffy,  give it to me!” 

 

“I don’t wanna! It isn’t even the right color for you. Ask Usopp for another one!"

 

Law, taking this as his chance to escape, turns around and walks away just as he hears Usopp faintly yelling that that's his only mustache and for Luffy to stop taking his stuff. 

 

While he's sneaking away, Law stumbles over an outstretched leg and curses when he almost trips. Thankfully, he catches himself and takes a good look at what (more like  _ who _ ) he tripped over. 

 

It's Zoro. Law experimentally nudges Zoro's leg again. He doesn’t stir from the movement, not even with Luffy’s shouting from before. Law rolls his eyes. 

 

_ Of course he's oblivious to all of this. Stuff like this probably happens every day _ . Law lets him rest.  _ They had been pretty exhausted last night after--- _

 

Robin shouts that she can see land on the horizon. Luffy and Chopper immediately stop their squabbling and rush to the upper deck to see Dressrosa, just a speck in the distance from where they stand. Franky's at the helm while Nami directs him towards the island. Chopper's found his way onto Usopp's shoulders to get a better look. Luffy shouts excitedly and runs to sit on Sunny’s head. Sanji and Brook head out of the kitchen and dining room to take a look too. 

 

Meanwhile, Zoro’s still napping against the ship’s mast, oblivious to their current situation. Law also doesn't move. He's not exactly excited to be closing in on Joker's territory, even if it's been his life-long goal to overthrow the whole Donquixote Family there. Part of him wants to put off the reality of his possible approaching death for as long as he possibly can. Even if he  _ does _ survive-- no, that's a best-case scenario. He can't hope for that. He's already so close. Taking his life just to bring down Doflamingo would be enough for him.  _ For Corazon.  _

 

He gives the green-haired swordsman a pointed look, and almost expects Zoro to wake up and tell him to stop thinking like that again. Instead, he punctuates Law's agitated thoughts with soft snoring. Somehow, even that's enough to get Law to pause. He'll have all the time in the world to explore Green Bit before 3 o'clock, anyway. He won't even have to see Dressrosa until he has to take Doflamingo down himself.  _ As for Zoro, though... _ Law spares a glance at Zoro, so exposed and defenseless, and his gaze softens a little. He can't help but envy him a bit, being able to sleep without a care in the world like this. 

 

He supposes Zoro deserves some rest. They had stayed up pretty late, after all. He remembers how late into the night they had stayed up last night, in each other’s arms, out on the deck and out of sight. Briefly reminisces over that intimate yet exploratory moment, lips roaming and hands wandering along expanses of naked skin. Their time at the crow's nest had thrown most physical barriers out the window for them, so Law can say he enjoyed Zoro’s private company thoroughly many times after. And recalling how soft and sensitive Zoro had gotten last night, muffling his broken moans from his sleeping crew, Law is pretty sure Zoro had enjoyed himself just as much as he had. 

 

Now, the green-haired swordsman slept soundly, probably still exhausted from Law’s relentless attention the night before. He was sitting with his legs outstretched and his arms crossed, drooling and snoring. He looked so comfortable. The way his coat falls open and his mussed hair almost looks endearing. It made Law want to reach out and see to his disheveled state.  _ Maybe even make him even messier...  _ But Law bites his lip and shakes his head, scolding himself.  _ Get your mind out of the gutter. We're all about to enter enemy territory.  _

 

What he  _ should  _ do is tell him that they’ve almost arrived. For the Straw Hats, Dressrosa was probably just another stop on their trip to Raftel and the One Piece. One minor stop before facing off against the Yonko, as stupid as that is. It's so like them. For Law, Dressrosa was going to be his final stop. Everything for him will end after he faces off against his lifelong enemy. He will die here if he has to. What he should do is tell him goodbye. 

 

 _We’re nearly there, Zoro-ya._ _I have to go soon. I might not see you again after this. I'm sorry for that._ Law pauses. Maybe that's too morbid, too melancholy. He would sound so vulnerable, so honest, even to himself. Would Zoro laugh at his parting words after he wakes up? Scoff at him and ask what he's talking about, ignoring his suicidal plan to act as a diversion? Even worse, would he expect Law to come back alive? 

 

Law winces at the thought. He should tell him anyway, even if Zoro doesn't take him seriously. He should say his farewells before they part for good. Somehow, he knows he'll regret it if he doesn't. 

 

“Zoro-ya…” is that leaves his lips, though. Law stops, for a different reason this time.  

 

Law’s eyes widen when he hears a signature snicker from a certain Strawhat captain behind him, registering his presence moments too late. Law turns around, cursing. He feels a rubbery arm loop twice around his shoulders before he sees it happen.  _ How could he let his guard down so easily? _

 

“Mugiwara-ya!! _ ”  _

 

“Shishishi! Oi, Traf!” The rubber menace laughs with a wide grin, sounding way too pleased with himself. “Before we land, I’ve got a present for you!” 

 

Luffy snickers as he approaches his allied swordsman with the dreaded mustache in hand. Law tries to fend him off with a couple of snarling threats and creative cursing. His arms are pinned to his sides, so he can't draw Kikoku. And he can’t waste energy using Room now, not for something stupid like this. Law can only turn away as best he can from his incoming doom. He grits his teeth, just about to squeeze his eyes shut in a grimace before the mustache is plucked from Luffy’s hands. Luffy squawks as Law's shoulders sag in relief at the miraculous save. As he still struggles to free himself, he can't quite see who has the mustache now, though, until—-

 

“You guys are so loud. This fake patch of hair woke me up from my nap?” Zoro rubs his unscarred eye with one hand as he holds up the mustache distastefully in his other, by its twirly end. “This is a lame gift, Luffy.”

 

Law sighs in relief. He has never been so grateful hearing Zoro’s sleepy and annoyed voice. His shoulders relax as he lets out a breath, glad to be saved from the humiliation of wearing the stupid thing. He hopes Zoro tosses the damn thing overboard so they could have this whole situation over with. He has half of a mind to suggest it, but then Luffy opens his big stupid mouth and shouts directly into Law’s ear, "Zoro!! Now’s your chance! Stick that to Traf’s face real quick!!” 

 

_ Straw Hat, that bastard!  _ Law barely has time to protest before the unease and potential for humiliation comes creeping back. Zoro should be able to see the desperation in his eyes.  _ Don't fucking do it, Zoro-ya. Please.  _

 

Zoro, slightly sleep deprived and oblivious as ever, shrugs. "Sure."

 

_ Zoro, you damn traitor.  _

 

Luffy keeps Law restrained as he renews his struggles half-heartedly and in his writhing, Luffy knocks the brim of his hat up. He’s getting close. He knows he can’t escape, so he petulantly turns his face away as Zoro approaches. He’s getting closer. Zoro grabs Law’s chin and jerks his face towards him. His fingers are rough and calloused and Law wants to berate him for manhandling him. When Law meets Zoro's unimpressed eyes with his own defiant glare, he can't remember what he was going to say. Like with everything else, Law's always so easily distracted when it comes to Zoro.  _ His eyes are brown, not black.   _ Law's words die on his tongue. He gets even closer. It’s coming. Law squeezes his eyes shut.  _ He's so goddamn close.  _

 

The whole thing is anticlimactic, really. 

 

Zoro firmly pokes Law's upper lip with the mustache. Somehow, it sticks. When Law feels Luffy’s grip loosen, and Luffy scrambling to see what his face, that’s when he opened his eyes. 

 

_ God, he must look so stupid— _

 

“BWAHAHA—!” Luffy was doubling over and collapsed on the floor laughing in a second. He was clutching sides and struggling for breath. Robins twinkling light giggle and Brook’s ridiculous laugh joins his rancorous laughter. Sanji gives him a sympathetic look while Usopp sits on the railing of the upper deck, shaking his head at their antics. Chopper, sitting on his shoulders, whines about wanting a mustache too. Franky and Nami are too busy trying to reach the island to pay them any mind. 

 

But Law isn’t paying his little audience any mind either. He ignores all of them. His embarrassment, shame, and unease falls away in an instant and his body and face freeze up. He’s only paying attention to one thing. Law’s left with a shellshocked expression stuck on his face, his focus is entirely on one thing. He can’t think of anything except:  _ Has Zoro ever laughed like that before? _

 

It’s not often he sees Zoro so happy. 

 

Even though the bastard's laughing at him along with everyone else, Law can't recall ever making him laugh so much. He doesn’t see Zoro genuinely smile very often, and he hears his laugh even less. The haughty, almost sadistic grins after his battles don't come close. And, sure, Law has seen Zoro's shameless smirk when he goes down on him on rare nights. But even those will never compare to this. Law feels his face heating up. Zoro’s grinning so hard he can sees the pink of his gums and the bright white of his teeth. The hard lines of his brows and forehead soften. His cheeks are rosy with mirth. And that  _ laugh _ . Something in Law’s chest twinges, making his heartbeat stutter in his chest. 

 

His heart’s never done  _ that _ before. 

 

Law can't believe he wants to lean in and kiss him, steal the laughter from his lips, fake mustache and all. He actually starts to lean closer for a second, eyes locked on that grinning mouth, before—

 

_ Wait _ . 

 

Law forcibly stops himself. Remembering where he is, what he's about to do. Gritting his teeth, he rips the stupid fake patch of hair off his face. He tries to ignore the heat in his cheeks. Blames the warmth of his face on the embarrassment from losing his dignity, and definitely not  _ whatever this is _ . He’s getting caught up in their antics again, and his emotions are starting to spill over their boundaries. Just when it was time to get serious. Law grits his teeth.  _ He really doesn't have time for this. _

  
  


For better or for worse, Franky drops the Sunny's anchor with a noisy splash, just as Nami starts yelling something about not overspending the crew's budget in town. It's time to head out then. Zoro and Luffy and the rest of the crew recover from their laughing fits quickly, looking ready for adventure. Law's not as quick to adjust. As they disembark, Zoro passes Law and yanks the bill of his spotted hat roughly over his eyes, teasing. ("Oi!") He's still wiping tears of laughter from the corner of his eye, the asshole. When Law reaches up to readjust his hat, Zoro takes the mustache from his tattooed fingers and tucks it into Law's coat pocket. He pats the pocket as he leaves for the ship's rope ladders, smug. 

 

“You should keep that on. I could hardly tell it’s you.” Zoro's crude smirk is back, but Law can see leftover traces of the smile from before in it.  

 

Law scowls. He denies the fluttering in his chest and tries to brush off the lingering heat from his touch. 

 

"Maybe...if it's part of some shitty disguise, I’ll consider it." 

 

\---- 

  
  


Law misses his chance to say goodbye, but maybe it's better this way. 

 

 

\--

 

TBC. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back baby!!!! 
> 
> and GOOD NEWS Y'ALL!!!!@@! i passed my classes and now im on spring break!!! time to make some head way with this fic!!!! man im kinda surprised how many other lawzo shippers there are in the world!! hey yall!! 
> 
> anyway, i just gotta say...law HAS to know he's awful at disguises right??? god i hope he's self aware but it's hilarious none the less! and i wanna add that i see law and luffy as like....more sibling-like than anything else??? tbh law prolly sees luffy as an annoying younger sibling he's stuck with for the time being so that's how im gonna write it! apologies to lawlu shippers;;; it's cute but not my focus here, haha
> 
> also i may or may not start a new lawzo fic w just smut :3c   
> im thinking on it tho, so we'll see....
> 
> also thank you guys so much for sticking w me and my shenanigans if people have read this far! it's been almost two months so it's about time i updated.....
> 
> there will definitely be more!! i just gotta get off my ass and write it.....and i really hope my quality of writing is still okay.....sometimes i get really long-winded and i can't ever get to the point........im working on it tho i promise!!! there will be more to chapter 2!! i'm just gonna be weird and update in pieces again lmaooo

**Author's Note:**

> ........ok listen. not just one, but TWO of my favorite lawzo artists from pixiv updated today so i just HAD to update. okay. it was a sign from the HEAVENS. this isn't ever happening again, okay. I'm sacrificing my life for this dumb ship enough as is. sofjaosfjfwof ALL UPDATES WILL BE ON WEEKENDS FROM NOW ON, OKAY. THIS IS A SPECIAL CASE...../sweats loudly 
> 
> ...also I might have a thing for Law's hands, okay. There. I said it. 
> 
> they're both hot tho, what do u want me to do lmao 
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> This is gonna be a long ass first chapter.....whoops! Sorry for updating in parts like this, i can't write long things all at once;;; 
> 
> \-------------  
> i'm YELLING. A friend recently dragged my ass through the ADVENTURE that is one piece but I only recently caught up w/ the manga and anime. I wanted to keep putting off writing for anything because school is kicking my ass, but I can't stop thinking about these two so here I am now I guess. There will be more!! I just need to write it!! haha


End file.
